A Second Chance
by Whitlock's BabeyGirl
Summary: Rose/Ten, lemons later on in the chapter, its a slow brought out story, set at doomsday, rose doesnt get taken to the other universe, full summary inside


**Summary: Post Doomsday. As the doctor and rose were facing the daleks and cybermen, the worst was thought to happen, but when it didn't they went along their life like normal, only with an added extra ;) or two, alternate ending to doomsday. They won't be going on all the same adventures as the doctor and Martha did in series 3 though, I will be making up some of my own planets and aliens and whatever else.**

**A/N this would have to be my first doctor who fanfic, and only my second fanfic altogether,  
i was sitting around in a doctor who watching mood, watching doomsday :'( /3 and thought that I would write this. Any helpful criticism would be amazing.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own doctor who or any of its characters, if i did rose and donna would still be with the doctor, and he would still be portrayed by David Tennant.**

Rose's POV

I felt my hands slipping from the handle, and the fear in Theta's eyes. Oh god, please tell me I'm not going to fall.

"HOLD ON!" he was screaming, trying to be heard over the roar of all the daleks and cybermen flying past us. I just need to hold on a little bit longer, a little bit longer til the breach closes. All of the daleks have stopped flying past that must mean they're all gone. Despite the situation I find myself in I cannot help but smile at a job well done.

Just as I went to grab for the handle again, I saw the wall look like it was eating itself and realized the breach was closing. The pull was steadily losing its hold and I fell to the ground slowly, I watched Theta slip to the ground as well. I didn't even realize he was running at me until I was being swung around in circles, and I swear if he doesn't stop I'm gunna puke.

"DOCTOR! Stop it,I'm going to throw up, put me down." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck after he had put me down. When I felt better and less sick, I jumped on him squealing slightly, thinking happily to myself about how well today has gone, no more daleks, no more cybermen, and I didn't die.

"Rose? Rose, ROSE! Stop squealing please, my superior time lord hearing, is being destroyed every second you hold that squeal," I stopped squealing immediately and started laughing, although he didn't know what I was laughing at, he let out a small chuckle and let me down.  
"Come on you, to the TARDIS." I grabbed his hand and followed ready for a new adventure.

"Soooooooooooooooooo, where are we gunna go next huh?" I asked excitedly, I just couldn't wait for what was in store for us next, everywhere we went was like one big dangerous bouncy castle with extra little nooks and crannies for us to explore and the aliens were like other kids that we had to run from in a game of tag.

"The next place will be a surprise," he told me winking ever so slightly, and had I blinked even for a second I would have missed it. It's those little things that have me confused, the mood swings, the mixed signals, the words he says, it all has me confused. Sometimes I wish I could read his mind just to see what it is he thinks when he does those things, what he thinks of me. I know his rule is only a companion but sometimes I wish he would bend that rule just for me.

Ah well enough of the sappy stuff, he'll noticed if I'm not too careful, so next adventure, surprises, oh I didn't mind them all that much, but sometimes it's just, not so much a surprise as it's more of an expected adventure, because like, you go there, your having fun, a problem arises, we fix it, he pisses off some royalty or something like that, we run, we get in the TARDIS, he laugh, then he gets angry about something, and I go off.

So there's not really much of a surprise anymore.

"Rose, come on we've landed," he grabbed my hand and swung open the doors.

"Well hello again Doctor, Rose," the handsome jet black haired man said smiling at both of them.

**Woo cliff hanger, I don't get to do them much so I'm pretty happy with that, any appropriate feedback would be amazing,**

**Thank you lovely's, (:**

**Xo Whitlock'sBabey**


End file.
